Kurumi Kumamakura
is a young girl with a special ability who is a grade school-student at Hosea Academy. Later on, she joins Haruhiko's team, Team E. She is the deuteragonist in the Musaigen no Phantom World series. Appearance Kurumi is a young girl with straight, mid-length light purple hair, reaching down to about her shoulders, which she has tied into high twin-tail with pink ribbons on each side. She has light brown eyes and a fair and light complexion. Kurumi is usually seen with a teddy bear called "Albrecht" by her side, and she is often depicted in her school uniform. Personality Kurumi has a cute, quiet and shy personality. Yet, sometimes, when someone is endangered, she tries to help out as much as possible, though she can get nervous easily. However, Kurumi has a kind heart and she is also polite. Later after spending more time with Haruhiko and the others, she becomes more mature and has more courage to do things. However, her meek and shy personality still remains. She loves everything that has to do with bears, from the animal itself, her favorite food, her birth place, and her last name which has "Kuma" (Bear) in it's name. Background Ever since Kurumi was a baby, her teddy bear Albrecht always stay by her side. When she had trouble making friend, having Albrecht gave her confidence to eventually talk to others and have many friends. She is in charge of pet rabbits in her school. Plot Kurumi is first seen watching Mai fight some phantoms in the school. Kurumi becomes interested and tries to find more about their team. She eventually crosses paths with them and starts working with them. Kurumi is often seen following the team when taking down phantoms despite being so young. She later joins Haruhiko's club. Relationships Albrecht Kurumi deeply cares for Albercht as the teddy bear has been by Kurumi's side since she was born. Kurumi feels that Albrecht gives her the strength and courage to do things. After being transported to the world inside Kurumi's mind, Albrecht started talking, saying that he will protect Kurumi even if it costs him his life. Kurumi, also wants to protect Albrecht since he has saved her many times. This signifies how really dear Albrecht is to Kurumi and vice versa. Haruhiko Ichijo Kurumi looks up to Haruhiko as an older brother and calls him "Haruhiko-oniisan", but she is very nervous when she fights along side him and the others. Haruhiko also cares for Kurumi and her well-being since she is much younger. Mai Kawakami Mai likes Kurumi and thinks that she is cute and could help her and her team out. Kurumi also thinks Mai is cool, and Reina as well. Mai is also quite amazed by her ability and relies on her with fighting the phantoms, which makes Kurumi quite nervous. When the series progresses, she is shown to fight the phantoms without much hesitation. Reina Izumi They are in the same club and they care for each other, but their relationship has not been explored so far in the anime. Koito Minase Not much known about their relationship since they haven't interacted much, but Kurumi seemed to be concerned about Koito when she was hurt. Later on they spend more time with each other but their relationship has not been shown much. Ability Although her ability's name is unknown, Kurumi's Special Ability is using her teddy bear Albrecht in battle by making it first come to life and becoming very large. Albrecht is able to move even if he doesn't grow large. When Albrecht moves, he demonstrated various skills such as super strength, proficient at close combat, fixing hardware like computers, and hacking. As a stuffed animal, Abrecht will absorb water that will increase his size but impede movement. After being transported to the fantasy world in her mind, she is able to transform into a magical girl where she fights with a wand-like weapon that resembles a Kumade called the Golden Bear Hand. However, she can't use this ability in the real world. Gallery kurumi-anime.png Screenshot (1502).png|Kurumi with her teddy bear Albrecht. Musaigen-no-Phantom-World-Anime-Character-Designs-Kurumi-Kumamakura.jpg KurumiSwimsuit.png|Kurumi in Swimsuit from episode 8 kuru.jpg|Kurumi when she was younger Musaigen no Phantom World - 12 - Large 32.jpg Trivia * She is an anime-original character. * She likes art-class. * The "Kuma" in Kurumi's last name means "Bear". * She dislikes salmon roe. * Might be a character inspired by League of Legends champion, Annie. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters